The First Christmas
by Lady of Stormness Mountain
Summary: On the Eve of Narnia's first Christmas, her king ponders the meaning of Christmas.


Author's Note: In celebration of the true meaning of Christmas, here is my Christmas present for you, my dear readers! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia and no copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

><p><em>"I pray that you, being rooted and established in love, may have power, together with all the Lord's holy people, to grasp how wide and long and high and deep is the love of Christ, and to know this love that surpasses knowledge—that you may be filled to the measure of all the fullness of God." ~ Ephesians 3:17-19<em>

The First Christmas

The dimming colors of dusk briefly illuminated the cloud-strewn sky as the sun began to disappear behind the western mountains. Dark green waves crashed against the rocky shore in thundering majesty, and a cold wind blew against battlements of the castle above. The man walking along the parapet took no notice of the wind, however, and quietly soaked in the evening's severe, wintery beauty. He was clad in a fine red velvet tunic, warm breeches, sturdy, well-polished boots, and a thick cloak: clothing worthy of a king. A delicate crown of gold and rubies graced the man's brow, yet his face was kind and humble instead of haughty, and his hardened hands better suited a man accustomed to working instead of a pampered royal. The castle behind him gleamed white and gold, even in the dim light of the clouded dusk, although it could not be called complete as sections of the castle stood unfinished, tools strewn about the lawns. After a little while, a woman came out to join him as he walked. She wore a deep green dress and cloak and her light brown hair tumbled out from beneath her gold and emerald crown.

"What troubles you, love?" she asked. "Everyone is inside decorating the castle for Christmas and you are missed."

"Oh, it is nothing, my dear. I will come and help in a moment."

The lady looked at him a moment, then averted her gaze to the sea and its cloudy horizon as she slipped her arm around his.

"I almost cannot believe it, Helen. To think that less than a year ago I was driving cabs in," he hesitated, "in that other place, and now we have so much-we have been blessed with so much." His wife smiled and said nothing. A few moments later, the two turned and entered the main hall of the castle, where a multitude of creatures boisterously decorated the hall with festoons of evergreens and red and gold ribbon. A massive fir tree (not a Talking Tree, of course) sat near the eastern end of the hall, and more creatures worked to set it to sparkling with gold, silver, and red. Warm firelight illuminated the marble columns, and everyone sang happily. Of Christmas Eve, nothing less could be expected.

But this was the very first Christmas Narnia had ever seen, and good King Frank did not know what to make of it. Of course, he knew what Christmas celebrated back in the other place-indeed, Christmas was what he remembered most. Back there it was the celebration of the coming of the Savior-his dear Savior-but here the world was new, history and time itself had just barely begun, so what did Christmas celebrate here?

Such thoughts swirled through King Frank's mind as he helped with the cheerful decorating. Outside, the grey skies finally yielded their load, and soft white flakes of snow began to flutter down in the dark night. Inside, though, was filled with warmth and happiness. The Narnians may not have known what they were celebrating, but that there was a celebration to be had was good enough for them.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning dawned brilliant and golden as the sun arose in glory from the horizon of the Eastern Sea and set the new-fallen snow sparkling like a thousand diamonds. The sea was calm now-no wind blew and the sky housed no clouds, only the bright blue of a clear winter's morning.<p>

So early on this Christmas morning, King Frank found himself walking along the beach beneath the castle, admiring the beauty of the morning and still pondering the question he had asked himself the night before. His boots made light imprints on the damp sand, and as he walked he did not notice that his boot-prints were accompanied by a set of huge paw prints.

"Son of Adam," a deep voice softly spoke, as rich and golden as the One to whom it belonged.

"Aslan!" King Frank spun around and saw the Lion, his face lighting up with joy. The British cab-driver turned Narnian king knelt before the Great Cat on Cair Paravel's sands.

"Rise, king of Narnia," Aslan spoke. Frank obeyed, smiling broadly, almost as though he were a child again.

"Aslan, it is so good to see you! A Merry Christmas to you!"

The Lion's golden eyes shone with happiness, and He smiled.

"Tis a Merry Christmas indeed, my son, and the first Narnian eyes have seen. Yet it is about this very thing that you have questions."

The human and Lion continued to walk along the shore.

"Yes, Aslan. I remember Christmas back...there, and I loved to celebrate the great gift of our Savior, yet I know not what Christmas means here. Narnia is so young, and a world separate from that which I knew before. What does Christmas mean to Narnia?"

"A good question, my child. In your former home, this day celebrates the day I came to live among the people of the earth - to walk with them that they might walk with Me-"

"Aslan! You mean that you-you are-" Frank interrupted, dumfounded.

"I am. You know me by my name in the other world. Know me now by my name in this one."

Frank dropped to the sand, mind swirling with the knowledge that Great Lion standing beside him was his Savior, the One who had loved him enough to die for him. He looked up to the Lion, eyes wet with tears.

"Aslan-thank you," Frank said simply, and with all his heart. The depths of the Lion's golden eyes smiled with love, and He touched the man's forehead with the tip of His tongue. A sweet, tawny smell enveloped Frank, warding off the winter's biting cold and filling him with the most wonderful warmth and serenity. He could have stayed there forever.

Aslan continued down the beach after a few moments.

"Come, my son. Now, to your question. Narnia is a new world and has yet to taste of the sorrow Earth has known. As such, here Christmas is not a celebration of what has been, but of what is yet to be. Celebrate My love - the love you already know, but of which the Narnians are just beginning to learn. I leave it to you to teach them, my child. You will find Narnia has something to surprise you as well," Aslan chuckled. "And now - be joyful, your majesty! It is Christmas!" Aslan finished with a warm hint of roar in His great voice.

Frank smiled and looked up for the barest second at the snowy landscape. He looked back towards Aslan, but the Great Lion had disappeared, the only evidence of his visit the paw prints in the sand.

Narnia's first king smiled unreservedly and found himself running for joy back towards Cair Paravel. There he found his subjects - his friends - frolicking in the snow. They had never seen such a sight as the snow-covered landscape that greeted them that Christmas morning. A new sight greeted Frank as well - a sleigh, piled high with presents, with six reindeer driven by a jovial, crimson-clad fellow had just arrived at the castle's gate.

"Father Christmas?" Frank stared incredulously. Aslan had mentioned a surprise, after all.

"A Merry Christmas to all!" Shouted he in return, and began to deliver his bright packages to the wide-eyed Narnians in the castle courtyard.

Frank smiled as Helen joined him, and watched his fellow Narnians with happiness. Never had he had a merrier Christmas than this.

King Frank, Queen Helen, and all the Narnians made merry on this First Christmas, celebrating the Lion's Love and the promise of the future yet to come. And to the last of her days, Narnia remembered.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on your way out!<p>

May you have a blessed and merry Christmas, my friends!


End file.
